Excusa sustentable
by Girlycard
Summary: Deidara tiene insanos sueños con su querido compañero de equipo, Tobi hace una pregunta y Deidara tiene que dar una buena excusa... ¿Cuál sera esa excusa? TobixDei o MadaxDei


_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen ambos son del gran Masashi Kishimoto, yo no hago esto por dinero solo lo hago para el disfrute de ustedes y el mío. _

**Summary**: Deidara tiene insanos sueños con su querido compañero de equipo, Tobi hace una pregunta y Deidara tiene que dar una buena excusa... ¿Cuál sera esa excusa? TobixDei o MadaxDei

**Pareja:** TobixDei o MadaxDei, creo que encaja más en la primera.

**Autor: **Girlycard

Un día cualquiera cierto rubio de ojos azules se encontraba acostado en su cama pensando en lo que acabada de soñar, y es que no era nada sano lo que soñó. Y es que como a "eso" se le podía llamar normal, sobre todo por que el protagonista de aquella locura de su cabeza era nada más y nada menos que Tobi, aquel chico infantil y ruidoso.

Solo el pensar en su molesta voz le hacia fruncir el ceño y tener un genio de los mil demonios, y es que a quien no, con lo escandaloso que era podría sacar de quicio hasta a la persona mas paciente, esa cualidad no la tenia Deidara, siempre tenia que soportar sus estúpidas bromas, y lo que mas le molestaba era cuando se dirigía hacia su persona con su típico "Deidara-Sempai". El chico en si era caso perdido.

Después de reflexionar las cosas que le desagradaban de Tobi, se levanto con paso torpe, miro a su alrededor para notar que estaba solo. No es que le preocupase Tobi, solo que se le hacia extraño que no lo haya despertado con uno de sus estridentes gritos. Sin mas, se dirigió al baño para su aseo diario, al verse en el espejo, recordó una de aquellas insanas imágenes donde Tobi se veía tan provocativo, solo consiguió un gran sonrojo, suspiro derrotado... para que tratar de enfadarse, después de todo Tobi no tenia la culpa, el solo era el.

Y es que Deidara no tenía la culpa, solo su maldita imaginación que le gustaba jugarle bromas, pero lejos de molestarlo... le encantaban. Sobre todo por que Tobi era lindo, podría ser como era, pero así le gustaba a el. Aunque no podía permitirse que el protagonista de aquellos sueños se enterara de sus sentimientos hacia su persona... eso si que era lo mas frustrante, quizás era su orgullo el que no le permitía aceptar aquella tormentosa verdad o quizás era su gran vergüenza... y que tal si el no sentía lo mismo... y que tal si le correspondía.

Sin duda tenia el cerebro hecho un revoltijo de dudas y sentimientos, después de aquella sarta de tal vez, se vistió como lo requería la organización en la que estaba, la típica bata negra con nubes rojas. Se cepillo un poco el alborotado cabello y salio de su habitación rumbo a la sala. Como siempre estaba vació, y es que no era que los demás Akatsukis no quisieran estar en la sala, solo que tenían cosa que hacer.

Pensó que el aire fresco le asentiría de maravilla, así que salió de los recintos de la organización. Se sentó debajo de un gran árbol, se recargo de modo que estuviera cómodo, entrecerró los ojos, pero sin querer llegaron de nuevo a su mente esas insanas imágenes, sonrió satisfecho y sin querer susurro "Tobi".

¿Me llamaba Deidara-Sempai?— Pregunto el chico de la mascara mirándolo curioso.

Deidara abrió los ojos mas que sorprendido, levanto la vista y vio al provocador de sus insanos y más perversos sueños.

¿Tobi?— Dijo el chico tartamudeando de la impresión.

¿Qué pasa Sempai?... ¿Por qué tan nervioso?— Dijo Tobi de manera inocente.

En primera... no te hable, en segunda... ¡Que diablos te importa¡— Dijo Deidara irritado y un poco sonrojado. Y quien no si lo cacharon en la movida.

Bueno, yo solo preguntaba, ya que como sonrió y dijo mi nombre... pensé... que... bueno, tal vez se alegraría si le contestaba— Expreso Tobi con voz triste.

El pobre Deidara sin duda estaba mas rojo que el mismo diablo, sobre todo cohibido ya que Tobi lo sorprendió en un momento tan intimo con su mente. Deidara solo volteo el rostro para no ver a Tobi que lo miraba de forma inquisidora.

Sempai, ¿Por qué sonrió al decir el nombre de Tobi?— Dijo el chico de la mascara naranja con voz maliciosa.

Deidara tenía que dar una excusa en milésimas de segundo, su cerebro con gran rapidez formulo una.

Simplemente por que... imagine haciendo una gran ave de arcilla y en ella ibas tu— Soltó Deidara mordazmente.

Tobi simplemente rió ante el comentario dicho por Deidara, cosa que al parecer desconcertó un poco al rubio.

Entonces... eso quiere decir... que... usted de cierta manera aprecia a Tobi— Dijo Tobi con voz esperanzada y alegre, mientras movía los dedos nerviosamente.

No Tobi, de hecho me falto agregar lo mejor— Expreso Deidara mientras veía a Tobi macabra mente.

¿Y qué es Sempai? ¿Qué es?—Decia Tobi desesperadamente mientras zarandeaba a su querido Sempai.

¡Suéltame y te diré!— Gritaba el rubio mientras trataba de quitarse al buen chico de encima.

El azabache soltó al rubio y se sentó enfrente de el, como si se tratara de un niño al que le van a decir la cosa mas increíble del mundo.

Bien Deidara-Sempai, ahora si dígame lo que sigue— Expreso Tobi con voz ansiosa.

Esta bien— Suspiro resignado— Sonríe al decir tu nombre por que... el ave de arcilla en la que ibas... hizo ¡Bang!... en pocas palabras hizo arte— Explico Deidara con arrogancia mientras veía a Tobi de forma maliciosa.

Tobi comenzó a reír nerviosamente— ¿Eso no quiere decir que le alegre hacerle eso a Tobi? ¿O si?— Pregunto Tobi con voz temerosa mientras mediaba distancia con el ojiazul.

¿Tu que crees Tobi?— Pregunto el rubio maliciosamente mientras se paraba y buscaba un poco de arcilla en su bolsa.

Sempai... yo creo que no estaria bien hacerle eso a Tobi... ya que... ¡Tobi es un buen chico!— Dijo Tobi mientras salia huyendo de ahí.

Deidara al ver la reacción de este, desistió de hacer su arte, guardo la arcilla que pensaba moldear, miro y vio la estela de polvo que dejo Tobi a su paso. Una gran sonrisa surco su rostro, sin duda sabia que Tobi no era tan estúpido como aparentaba, algo en el le decía que era mas diferente de como actuaba.

Sin nada más que agregar, se retiro sin rumbo fijo mientras pensaba como decirle a su "Tobi" la verdadera razón de su sonrisa.


End file.
